


How to Warm Up Isak

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: A Sunday morning at Evak´s apartment. From fluff to smut in seconds.





	How to Warm Up Isak

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my language (limited English skills), make further suggestions for me to write about and leave comments :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Isak woke up on Sunday morning because he was freezing. He was lying in their bed with nothing on but his striped boxers. The window had been left open, just like every night since they´d moved in, letting in fresh air into their tiny bedroom of their tiny apartment overnight. 

It had been relatively hot outside the last couple of weeks, even at night, one would not have suspected that their place was located in Oslo, Norway judging by the weather. But right now the sky was full of heavy, grey clouds. The wind had blown a few drops of rain inside the room. 

Isak got up and closed the window silently, avoiding waking up his still sleeping boyfriend. He rarely ever woke up before Even, so he didn´t get the chance to watch him sleep very often. Now he did, and the image before him was probably the most beautiful thing Isak had ever witnessed in the almost eighteen years of his life. 

He sat back down on their bed carefully, not letting Even´s face out of his sight. Even was lying on his side, all curled up into the blue and grey blanket. He probably wasn´t cold because he always needed to be covered from nose to toe in the blanket in order to find sleep, unlike Isak, who usually tossed away pillows and blankets at some point in the night and woke up with his body partly exposed to the fresh morning air. 

Even´s face was turned towards Isak, completely relaxed, lips slightly parted to let out steady breaths. His hair was standing from his head to all directions, the soft, blonde strands seeming like extensions of the boy´s sometimes wild thoughts, with no way to tame them at night. 

Isak remembered touching the pale skin, even if he didn´t dare to do so now. He remembered the warmth of Even, which came partly from his natural body temperature and partly from the feelings that he caused Isak in his entire body. When they´d first met, everything in Isak had screamed and ran wild and done backflips and cracked open. His emotions had been too loud and too intense and too bright to deal with, like a firework that had happened right in front of him. A voice inside his head had always told him to step back, to keep his distance, to not risk getting hurt. But oh, had this one voice been weak. It had had all the parallel universes in existence against it, all pulling and pushing Isak further towards the heavenly chaos that was Even. 

Things had changed, though. What Isak felt now was a calm and relaxing sensation. No matter the depression, or the manic episodes. No matter the differences between them, or the fights. No matter the hate coming from other people, the homophobic comments, the disgusted looks. No matter the struggles and the effort it took to overcome them. It was all worth it. Even was worth it. Their relationship gave Isak so much of just what he needed. It was no longer too loud or too close or too anything. It was warmth and encouragement and reassurance. As Isak was looking at his boyfriend now, he realised that there were a thousand words to describe what it was, and the only one coming close to the truth was LOVE, but not even that one could capture the wholeness of it. 

Isak observed Even´s almost invisible lashes, and remembered the light blue eyes that lay beneath them. The colour always reminded him of the sky, not always the same blue, but always the single greatest mystery of all the universes, with no way of knowing all its secrets, of measuring its vastness, of getting a grip of it. They were made to be admired.   
The colour also reminded him of the swimming pool the two boys had broken into when they were still getting to know each other. The swimming pool in which they had shared their very first kiss. Like in a fucking movie, all Even Bech Næsheim style. That had been the moment when Isak finally had known. Well, he´d probably known before, but right there in the pool, kissing a boy instead of girl, kissing Even instead of anyone else, he´d understood why it had never felt right before. It seemed so crazy in retrospect, that he´d even tried back then. Tried being straight. Tried being in a relationship with Sara. Tried feeling something for Emma. It was so ridiculous now. In none of the infinite parallel universes was there an Isak that could ever be in love with anyone else but Even. How could he not have known that before? 

Isak was pulled out of his daydream by Even´s husky voice. “Baby, why are you so fucking far away from me?”, he demanded to know. 

Isak smiled to himself, which Even couldn´t see with his eyes still closed but most likely hear in his voice when he answered, “didn´t wanna wake you up.”

Even stretched out one hand and started caressing Isak´s thigh. “Yeah well, I´m awake now…”, he said suggestively. 

Isak didn´t need another invite. He moved under the blanket and grabbed Even´s waist with his hand. He laid his forehead against Even´s, noses touching, and intertwined their long legs. They were so close; their breathing became one. 

“Fy faen, Isak, why are you so fucking cold?”, Even complained, but started rubbing Isak´s back with his big hands to warm him up. 

“Just give it a minute, Baby, I won´t be cold for long lying next to you,” Isak replied jokingly. Well, he wasn´t entirely joking. 

“I wonder what could possibly warm you up right now,” Even said, “do you have any idea, maybe?” 

Isak did have an idea. Lots of ideas, to be exact, but what he answered was: “Maybe I do.” 

Even laughed at that. “Tell me everything about it,” he requested as he moved his hand from Isak´s back to his chest, touching the skin as lightly as he could, grazing the pink nipples that responded immediately. 

Isak swallowed hard. After a few seconds, he gathered himself a little. “I think I´m willing to trade this information for a kiss,” he offered. 

“I think I´m willing to take that deal,” Even smiled. He cupped his boyfriend´s cheek with the hand that wasn´t already occupied and brought their lips together. In the hope of getting a long and detailed list of Isak´s ideas, he decided to give a little more than just a quick kiss. He sucked at Isak´s lower lip, which made the boy groan and move his body even closer. Then, he parted his lips and let his tongue glide into Isak´s mouth, where the other tongue greeted it for a dance. He melted into Isak, but then he remembered their deal and pulled back. “Your turn,” he whispered. 

Isak looked a little irritated at first, not amused by the sudden withdrawal of Even´s mouth on his. “Let´s see,” he began, “regarding how well it worked, I´d say that kissing like that is a wonderful idea to warm me up.” 

Even nodded, “What else?”

“You touching me does definitely help, too,” Isak continued. 

“Where?”, Even wanted to know. 

“Everywhere,” Isak whispered. He was not used to talking about this kind of stuff. Doing it was one thing, saying it out loud something entirely different, but it massively turned him on, “I want your hands all over my body.” 

“It´s damn cute how you´re totally blushing right now,” Even commented, “but I assume you still like this?” By this, he meant his hands wandering down Isak´s spine into his boxers, grabbing and rubbing his butt cheeks. 

“I do,” Isak confirmed and planted a kiss on Even´s neck. 

Even pulled Isak even closer, so their bodies were almost flat against each other now and each of them could feel the other´s boner against his own through their underwear. “Tell me more,” he begged. 

“Actually, I´m already quite warm now”, he spoke against Even´s neck, “but in order to keep it that way...” he kissed the pale skin again, “…I want to feel you. Without those stupid fucking boxers in the way, I mean.” 

He felt Even harden a little more as he said it and was very satisfied by that. 

“Yes, Baby, let´s get naked,” Even agreed instantly and tore off his underwear impatiently. Isak did the same and then put their bodies back together. They both hissed when hot skin touched hot skin, Even holding Isak by his waist and Isak reaching for both of their cocks with one hand. 

“This feels so good,” he said. Without interrupting the up and down stroking movements of his hand, he gave Even another wet kiss, penetrating his mouth with his tongue like fucking it. “Blow me,” he managed to say between kisses. He blushed even harder. He couldn´t believe he´d just said that. 

But Even responded immediately. He moved to lie on his back and grabbed Isak´s butt again. “Come up here,” he ordered. Isak got on his knees and placed them at both sides of Even´s chest. Until then, Even had always been the one on his knees while giving him a blowjob, but somehow this was incredibly hot. He could feel Even´s chest moving up and down at his thighs, his hands holding Isak´s waist steady. 

Isak looked down and Even looked straight into his eyes as he lifted his head and stuck out his tongue to lick the top of Isak´s cock. Isak leaned forward and put one hand against the wall, he buried the other hand in Even´s soft hair, fully aware of how much Even liked it. 

Even´s tongue made Isak feel so great that he couldn´t stop himself. “Open your mouth,” he dictated. Even looked up in surprise, he certainly wasn´t used to Isak taking charge like that, but he parted his lips and let Isak push his damn hard dick through them. 

In this position, it was way easier for Isak to control the pushes, to set the pace and it was so fucking hot to look down at Even like that, Even with his beautiful lips around him.   
Even couldn´t believe what was happening. Although he was absolutely certain that Isak had always enjoyed their sex (he could usually hear that quite clearly), he´d never seen him like this. It was turning him on so badly, he almost couldn´t stand it. 

While his mouth was being fucked by Isak, all Even could think about was fucking Isak right back, his cock pulsing, his hands on the taut cheeks of Isak´s butt. He didn´t want Isak to come without him, so he started massaging them and finally moved both of his index fingers to the hole.

It struck him that there wasn´t any lube at hand, but Isak had a solution for that, too. “I´ve got it,” he said as he took Even´s hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking two fingers and then leading them back to his butthole. With Isak´s cock still in his mouth, Even started fingering his ass slowly, which made Isak move faster and breath harder. No. He couldn´t let him come now. 

Even pulled back his head and released Isak´s dick, leaving the boy heavily breathing and trembling a little. “Tell me what you want to do next,” he demanded. 

Isak sat back and started stroking Even´s cock. “Fuck me,” he answered, his asshole ready and waiting, his whole body in desperate need for the approximating orgasm. 

“How?” Even asked because it was killing him in the best way possible to hear Isak pronounce his wishes. 

Isak blushed, though it was a little surprising that his face could become even redder. But he was so into it, he wanted to say it. He wanted Even to hear him say it. He closed his eyes, opened them again to look straight into Even´s and replied: “From behind.” 

Even winced at that response. Holy fucking fuck. He got up and turned Isak around so they were both facing the wall. He placed a kiss between Isak´s shoulder blades and the boy´s hands against the wall. Starting behind Isak´s left ear, he left a trail of wet kisses down the entire back and bit the right butt cheek once, which made Isak jerk. 

“I need your dick,” Isak winced. He didn´t think he could wait any longer. 

“Are you sure you´re ready for me?” Even asked. 

Isak was damn sure. “Even. Now,” he ordered. 

Not wanting to let his boyfriend wait, Even placed the tip of his cock at the tight hole of Isak´s butt and slowly pushed it in. “Ahhhhhhhh,” Isak made as he threw his head back. 

“Am I hurting you?”, Even worried. 

“Fy faen, Even. Nei.”, Isak assured him. 

After only two seconds, Even started moving his hips back and forth, finally easing his own arousal and making Isak moan more and more with every thrust. 

He knew he wouldn´t last very long when he saw Isak lean forward to give him better access to his ass and rub his own cock. 

“Oh Even, this feels so fucking good,” he let out. 

Even fastened his movements. He was close. 

“Oh shit, Even, I´m so close,” he continued.

“Me too, Baby,” Even told him and grabbed his shoulder with one hand to keep them both steady during their orgasm. 

“Then come inside me, Baby,” was the last thing Even needed to hear before he let loose and shot his semen into Isak. Isak´s screams and the hot fluids hitting his hand on Isak´s shoulder let him know that Isak had come, too. They both breathed heavily. 

Even leaned against Isak´s back and Isak leaned against the cold wall of their bedroom. 

“Fy faen, Isak, that was so hot,” Even told him. 

“Oh yes, it was,” Isak agreed, smiling lazily. 

“I love you,” Even said, kissing Isak´s sweaty cheek. 

“I love you.”


End file.
